devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Zennon (Dante)
Zennon was a major antagonist from Demon Lord Dante. He was once a good friend of the titular Dante and lived in the city of Sodom. He gained his demonic powers and appearance from the attack fronted by God on the city. However unlike many and dying in God's power, he absorbed it and became a demon. When God promised Zennon to make him a god in his own right, Zennon accepted thinking it the best way to help his race survive but he had to kill his friend Dante. Appearance Zennon was a giant standing high among the skyscrapers, with a mostly green and purple color scheme. He had a canine-like head with pupil-less eyes, antenna and a large crest on his head. He had a row of spikes down his back and a long tail. Zennon had spindly arms and legs with long thin claws. On his chest was a pair of eyes. Personality Zennon was an intelligent demon who was close to Dante. However he always wanted what was best for his fellow demons and when given the chance to improve the lives of the race he takes it with a heavy heart as it often came with the price of betraying his friends and loved ones. Despite this, Zennon remained loyal to Dante after his defeat and wanted his friend to do what he could not, give the demons a better chance to live. Powers and Abilities Zennon is incredibly agile and strong. He had a long tail that he could use like a whip. He could shoot powerful rays from his mouth that could freeze whatever it came into contact with, and he could also shoot deadly thunderbolts from his hands. History Zennon once lived in the city of Sodom and was a good friend of the two lovers Dante and Medusa. However when God attacked the city many are killed, those who survived transformed into Demons, one of these people was Zennon. Later he met back up with Dante and they both became leaders of the demon race. However when the two were in the mountains to confront God, Dante was encased in ice where he was frozen for thousands of years before being rediscovered by Ryo Utsugi who was in fact a reincarnation of the original Dante who fused together and goes on a rampage around Tokyo. During the rampage with the government powerless before Dante, the area became enveloped in a thick mist where Dante started to notice the figure of Zennon. However with Dante still not knowing his origins and believing he was Ryo Utsugi he had only a small idea of who Zennon was but still recognized him as a friend. Zennon however challenges him to a battle, initially refusing but when Zennon tells him he had joined God's forces, it fills Dante full of an insane anger. With Dante riled up, Zennon then announces his army of 100 Devils. They battle but the sheer violence and strength of Dante simply dominates the combined power of the 100 Devils as he slaughters them. Zennon growing agitated, sacrificed several of them as he shot powerful ice ray from his mouth freezing them, together with Dante. Zennon blasts the frozen shape with his electric beams destroying it. However it becomes apparent that Dante was still alive and had teleported away as he rips Zennon in half. Defeated but not yet quite dead, Zennon sees his errors as he remembers his past with Dante, regretting all his actions against Dante and even begins to cry. Zennon begs Dante to fight and kill God revealing he only joined with God as he wanted life to be better for the demon kind, he dies in Dante's arms with his final words being "Beware of Adam and Eve". Later on Zennon's spirit visits Utsugi and he tries to usher him into fighting against God, despite his initial refusal he does eventually listen to Zennon and battles against God with his reunited love Medusa and demon army. Trivia *Many characters based on Zennon have appeared in the Devilman universe: **The most obvious is the demon lord Zennon from Devilman who while has the exact same name, his appearance is closer based on Dante. **A character that was directly inspired by Zennon was Zannin and possibly Muzan from the Devilman TV series. **In the Devilman Manga a demon named Eader has a similar design and coloring, although he could have been a stand in for Zannin from the TV series. **Zann, while having a starkly different appearance stands in for being the leader of the 100 demon army in Devilman. *In Devilman Grimoire the demon Zannin is seen but has the appearance of Zennon. Gallery 034.jpg 047.jpg 058.jpg Page 008 (3).jpg|Zennon's lightning powers Category:Manga charecters Category:Demon Lord Dante charecters Category:Villians Category:Demons (Dante) Category:Demon Lord Dante (Manga) Category:Characters